My Own Fiction
by Riisei Tachibana
Summary: Nothing... Just read it if you want to know..


**EYESHIELD 21**

**Discalimer: Reiichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Writer: Riisei Tachibana**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC and Typos**

**IN MY FICTION**

"Lebih baik kita akhiri saja semua ini"

Sakit, itu yang aku rasakan, ketika dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pernah aku perkirakan sebelumnya. Sesak, jantungku merasa seperti terhimpit. Kata-kata itu terlontar dari bibir-nya sendiri.

"Nikmati kehidupanmu, perjalanan kita masih panjang. Lebih baik kau mencari orang lain. Aku… Aku jenuh dengan semua hal sialan ini"

Butiran-butiran bening keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Sungguh sangatlah menyebalkan, menyakitkan mendengarnya. Kalian tau? Aku hanya dapat mematung, memandangnya sedih. Aku ingin meronta, aku ingin menjerit. Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku masih sangat-sangat mencintainya.

"Tu.. Tunggu" Aku terisak "Tapi, Hiruma… Kita sudah melewati masa bersama selama 3 tahun, tidak bisa begini, tidak boleh begini! Aku, aku masih mencintaimu Hiruma! Hiruma, tolong, aku…"

"Hentikan manager sialan!"

Ia meninggikan nada suaranya, aku tersentak kaget.

"Hal ini yang aku inginkan! Aku bosan dengan hal sialan seperti ini! Pergi, biarkan aku pergi, tinggalkan aku sendiri, fokuslah terhadap impian sialanmu!"

Air mataku turun semakin deras, sakit, sakit, sakit!

"Hi… Jangan aku mohon, jangan pergi, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi, aku masih mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu, jangan Hiruma, jangan biarkan aku sendiri. Aku membutuhkan mu Hiruma, jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Apa kalian tau? Apa kalian pernah merasakan ini? Sakit teramat sangat bukan?

"Berisik manager sialan! Tolong, biarkan aku pergi, dan berbahagialah dengan yang lain!" Ia berbalik membelakangiku, dan ia mulai melangkah kan kaki-nya untuk pergi. Tapi dengan refleks aku menahan Hiruma dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan-nya.

"Tidak! Hiruma! Jangan! Jangan! Hiruma, aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain kau! Kau tau? Kau orang pertama yang menggenggam tanganku, memelukku, menciumku, memberiku kenyamanan, memberikanku kehangatan! Hiruma jangan! Tolong…" Aku terus memohon kepadanya. Tapi, ia hanya menatap ku datar. Ia menghempas tanganku kuat, hingga aku terjatuh ke tanah.

"Tch, Berisik manager sialan, aku, aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi ataupun mencintaimu, aku lelah" Itu… Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang ia katakan. Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Seperti… Sampah.

Hancur, hatiku sangat hancur. Sakit, hatiku sangat sakit. Aku berasa mau mati dengan semua ini. Dengan semua ini. Hiruma kau tau, bagaimana-pun aku tetap mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar menangis sejadi-jadinya. Percuma, percuma jika aku terus mengejarnya, bahkan ia pun tetap tidak peduli. Aku bangkit dari duduk-ku, tersenyum miris, tertawa, dengan semua hal gila ini. Mengacak-acak rambutku, menjambak rambutku. Kalian tau?! Hatiku hancur!

Aku tidak bisa, tidak sanggup dengan semua ini.

Dengan langkah berat dan hati yang goyah, aku melangkahkan kaki-ku. Pulang, aku ingin pulang.

**Fiction**

Aku tersudut diruang kamarku, kalian bisa lihat, betapa kacaunya aku saat ini. Aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi, tidak ingin. Aku melempari setiap barang dikamarku, merusaknya seperti orang gila. Memaki diriku sendiri. Oh sungguh, inikah yang namanya patah hati? Sakit, terlalu sakit. Benci? Aku tidak bisa membencinya sama sekali. 3 tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat. Mamori, apakah dirimu ini bisa melupakanya? Tidak! Tidak bisa! Dia yang pertama bagiku, apakah ini hukuman Tuhan? Tuhan kau bisa mendengarku? Aku sangat mencintainya, bagaimana bisa ia…

**Write**

2 minggu telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakanya. Sekarang, aku bertingkah seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang menyapaku, aku tertawa, aku bertingkah konyol. Tapi untuk yang sebenarnya, aku menyembunyikan kesedihan terdalamku. Tegar? Tidak! Aku rapuh..

**Still Writing**

Aku menuliskan semuanya, menuliskan semua kisah ini denganya, dalam berlembar-lembar kertas, dalam goresan pena, dan terkadang tulisan itu memudar karena air mataku terjatuh. Aku harus tetap menulisnya, menuliskan-nya.

**My Own Fiction**

"**Tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu, aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayai segalanya bahkan sampai hari ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pergi seperti ini.**

**Aku akan menuliskan kembali kisah ini lagi, kisah kita tidak akan pernah berakhir. Aku akan mengubur fakta dan realita penderitaan yang tak akan pernah berakhir merasuk kedalam kulit ku . Untuk saat ini aku akan menuliskan kembali sekali lagi. Bermula dari awalan kau dan aku tersenyum bahagia. Dalam hal, kau akan meninggalkan aku, latar belakang ini adalah sebuah ruangan kecil tanpa jalan keluar.**

** Seperti ini lagi, aku tidak dapat melupakanmu, aku menulis kisah yang tidak akan pernah berakhir di hatiku. Walaupun ini hanyalah sebuah fiksi.**

** Aku akan menggenggamu, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi (di dalam fiksi) bahkan sampai hari ini. Aku didalam kisah, kau dan aku yang belum berakhir (masih di dalam fiksi). Sekarang, hanya ada kisah-kisah bahagia disini. Kisah-kisah yang bahagia diantara kita berdua, walaupun ini berbeda dari realita. Tertulis disini, perlahan-lahan terisi.**

** Aku berlari kearah mu dan memeluk mu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pergi dari pelukanku. Tidak ada hal seperti itu bagi akhir dari kita. Seperti ini lagi, aku tidak bisa mengakhirinya, aku tetap menuliskan kisah yang tidak akan pernah berakhir di hatiku. Aku akan mengatakan ini lagi, sekali lagi, sekarang kau berada di sampingku, aku mempercayainya seperti itu meskipun ini bukan apa-apa. Tapi, ini semua hanya fiksi.**

** Aku adalah seorang penulis yang kehilangan harapanya, akhir cerita ini, bagaiman seharusnya aku mengakhirinya? My own fiction.**

** Aku mencintaimu Aku mencintaimu Aku mencintaimu Aku Mencintaimu, aku tetap menuliskan kata-kata ini, segalanya di fiksiku sendiri. Kutaruh pena pada kertas tua yang ternoda tangisan. Cerita ini tidak bisa bahagia atau sedih. Saat ini aku menulsikan cerita bahagia. Walaupun ini semua bukan apa-apa tapi hanya sebuah harapan**

** Aku bahagia (didalam fiksiku). Kita bersama (didalam fiksiku). Sekarang ini awalan dari fiksi-ku. Ini tidak ada akhiran.**

** Walaupun aku tau, bahwa fakta sesungguhnya hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi aku tetap menuliskan cerita tentang kita, sekarang juga."**

_**-Anezaki Mamori-**_

Mungkinkah ia akan kembali? Semoga..

**-The End-**

Riisei: Mina maaf kalau pada akhirnya fic ini pendek, hanya jadi sampah yang tidak jelas. Maafkan aku, oh ya, cerita ini aku buat berdasarkan kisahku dan perasaanku yang nyata, aku hanya bisa menuliskanya dan mengungkapkanya disini, jadi, maaf kalau kalian tidak suka. Terimakasih untuk B2ST akan lagu-lagunya. Terima kasih sudah membacanya untuk para readers. See you…

_**-Riisei Tachibana-**_


End file.
